worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eldiablogato
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:World-trigger-5755826.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DinoTaur (talk) 05:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers Hey, Eldiablogato. I think you should check out our policy regarding spoilers before adding information and/or pages. DinoTaur 01:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thank you for doing that! And I'm sorry I can't help with uploading stuff right now orz Fingers crossed that my laptop is fixeable...haha...orz Chippokenabokura (talk) 07:44, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! DinoTaur 03:22, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Gone on a trip Alright, have a good time! DinoTaur 18:15, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Character Templates Sorry to disturb you, but do you know what happened to the character templates? The new ones lack both images and the Trigger list... Martialmaniac (talk) 14:22, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about forgetting to sign the previous post. Sadly, I am horrible at coding, so I cannot help. I was worried because not having the Trigger list (or the images, for that matter) was a frightening prospect... especially adding them again. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:22, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Agreed, we should go back to the previous version for now. I hope we can make it work on mobile in the future. I also think it's my fault that the trigger list wasn't appearing in the new version. Juan D'Marco 20:09, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Images I tried replacing the previous Chelidon file, since mine did not have the watch in the corner, but apparently it was impossible because their formats were different, so I added the other one to the candidates for deletion. As for the "Multi Full Guard", I am not sure what other file you are referring to. Was it already on Yosuke's page? Also, I made a mistake and uploaded the same gif on Midorikawa's page twice. The reason was that I was afraid Juanito's own gif might have had the same title, and did not want to replace it, but luckily the two were different, only I did not know the file had been already uploaded the first time. Someone deleted it anyway. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC) 1. That I did not know, sorry. 2. I don't remember if I removed it. If I did, it was most likely before I added the other one, and forgot in the meantime. Since I don't think it was in any gallery, after it was removed from the template than I had no way to know there was a similar file already. I do not enjoy creating difficulties. I apologize for the mistakes, but there was no ill will on my part. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:12, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I will. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:19, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Admin I see that you're very dedicated to this wiki, and I am not on too frequently. Given that, would you like to become an admin? DinoTaur 15:38, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I second this notion. Juan D'Marco 20:07, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Have fun, admin. :) DinoTaur 19:25, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Your name (nothing important, btw) Hey. I just wanted to point out I used to read your name as "Eldia Blogato", then one day I suddenly realized it's supposed to be Spanish for "The Devil Cat" ("El Diablo Gato"), mainly because of your avatar. xD Juan D'Marco 18:27, July 10, 2016 (UTC) I didn't realize only now, if that's what you mean. xD Juan D'Marco 21:01, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yōtarō's relatives I don't know what to do about that either. I think we should wait for DinoTaur's opinion or maybe even make a forum to ask that question to the other users. Juan D'Marco 18:33, October 20, 2016 (UTC) After being involved with this universe for over 3 years, I am embarrassed to say that this never once crossed my mind. Now, you mentioned Yōtarō never even hinted at being Takumi's son, but has there been a case where the two of the have been seen speaking to each other? And if they have, was it a context in which Yōtarō would address Takumi as his father? Because children don't always use parental titles. I will remove the information as you present a good point, but it may be re-added if evidence comes up showing that Yōtarō is indeed Takumi's son. DinoTaur 02:23, October 21, 2016 (UTC)